warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn's Journey
A story written by me, Warriors Rock. Prologue {Skylight} Skylight glared at her kit. She couldn't believe that her kit would look exactly like Darkheart, her mate. She was a brown tabby with green eyes. The only difference was that Darkheart was much taller and had wounds and scars. Darkheart had broken the Warrior Code by killing Splashtail, the deputy of Iceclan and trying to kill Whitestar. If she had known what he had done, she would have never taken him as a mate. But now, he is the father of these kits. And maybe this kit will turn out like her father. Skylight thought, I have to be careful. She growled quietly at her kit, "You will be exiled when you are three moons." Her other kit stirred. She was a grey speckled kit with green eyes. "Wha?" She muttered, her eyes blurry with sleep. "Nothing." She said in a sweet voice, softly. "Go back to sleep." Her grey kit nodded and closed her eyes. Her two kit's names were Dawnkit and Featherkit. The brown one was Dawnkit and the grey one was Featherkit. The difference between her two kits was obvious. Featherkit was quiet, compassionate and kind. On the other hand, Dawnkit was playful, noisy and sometimes a bit sarcastic. She sighed, Darkheart was gone but Dawnkit was born. Will she ever be free of her mate? Chapter 1: Exile Dawnkit felt the warm sun's rays shining on her and warming her pelt. She growled. Why was sun here in the middle of Leafbare? She heard Whitestar call, "Cats of the mountain, gather here for I have something very important to say!" What was this about? Dawnkit shot Featherkit a questioning glance and she shrugged in reply. There was something in her eyes that made Dawnkit not believe her. Her sister was the only cat in the clan to be her friend. Only cat to love her. The only cat who wanted her here. She sat in front of Icerock waiting for Whitestar. Whitestar waited for the cats and then started speaking. "Iceclan, I, today will preform a ceremony to exile a cat." Shocked gasps came from the cats as they stared at Whitestar. But she continued speaking, "Dawnkit. Dawnkit will be exiled!" The clan started murmuring to each other. "I never thought so soon..." "What!? Now?" "She derserves it!" Were some of the things the clan said. Dawnkit glared at Whitestar. "Why?" she spat. "I did nothing wrong! Or are you exiling me for the fun of it?" Whitestar calmly looked at Dawnkit. "No." She said. "This is what Skylight wanted." Her mother? Dawnkit thought, "Why?" She faced Skylight. There was no mistaking the anger in Dawnkit's eyes. Skylight unsheated her claws and gave Dawnkit a deep wound over her right eye. She yowled in pain as Skylight explained, "You look too much like Darkheart. Sorry." The last part was sarcastic. She glanced at Featherkit, who was smiling. "Featherkit." she growled. "I will get my revenge. On you and Iceclan. Don't you dare forget!" With that, she ran down the mountain, ignoring Featherkit's calls for her to come back. Blood trickled from her wound but she didn't care. She kept walking all the way to a forest with many cats. Chapter 2: Clans Dawnkit looked at the mountain. She growled, "I am Dawn. I will never have a clan name!" She padded into the forest and tried to remember what herbs Firefall, the Iceclan medicine cat used when Featherkit's paw was bleeding. She used... Cobwebs! She looked around the forest for cobwebs, suddenly noticing how many cats there were, even some dogs! Her greens eyes scanned the trees. The last tree had a cobwebs hanging from it. She ran over to it, her wound was still bleeding. She unsheated her claws and ripped off the cobweb from the tree. She placed it on her wound and gradually the bleeding stopped. Dawn was about to look for somewhere to sleep when a cat jumped in front of her. He certainly didn't smell like a rogue or loner. She growled, "Who are you? Why are you on my clan's territory?" He was a clan cat! That's why she couldn't recognize the scent. "Oh, I'm sorry. This doesn't look like any clan's territory." She spat. "From what I can smell, there are dogs and probably cats from different clans here too!" "We are different clans in one." He replied cooly. "Who are you?" He repeated. "I am Dawn." "You look to young to be wandering around the forest." He sneered. "Why don't you go back where you belong?" "I belong nowhere." Dawn growled. "And I won't leave because of you." "Very well. I will bring Fallenstar here to talk to you." The tom replied. Why didn't he fight? Dawn wondered. A few moments later, a tortoiseshell with her green eyes narrowed padded towards her calmly. "What are you doing here, kit?" She asked with a snarl in her voice. "I am talking to you, that's what I'm doing!" She shot at the tortiseshell. "Leave this forest and go home." She growled. "I have no home." Dawn replied simply. The tortoiseshell looked confused for a second, then muttered something. She asked Dawn, "What is your name?" Dawn sighed, "Dawn." "Do you want to join my clan?" Dawn's eyes lit up in fury. "Why would I join a clan?" She spat, "They are evil, and I will never be a clan cat!" "Fine." The cat replied calmly, "I am Fallenstar. If you ever want to join. Come here." "I will not come here to join." She said and turned to leave the forest. Chapter 3: Not The Same Dawn did not look back at the forest, becoming farther and farther away with each step she took. Her stomach growled with hunger, but she kept walking. She did not know how to hunt. Eventually, the mountains and forest were out of sight. She saw a rabbit but didn't bother chasing it. Instead, a black she cat ran after it and gave it's neck a swift bite, killing it. She watched in amazement as the cat padded away into bushes. She saw a mouse nibbling on grass. She slowly padded towards it. When it saw her, she chased it and killing it with a bite to it's neck. Her first catch! Her eyes glowed, and she ate the mouse. Dawn opened her jaws to yawn and saw the sky turning pinkish-orange. The sun would set soon, she had to find a place to sleep. Dawn looked around for shelter. She saw a hole in the ground and decided to sleep there. When she got inside it, she saw marigold, cobwebs and some green leaves. She also saw a rabbit and a squirrel in the corner. This hole belongs to someone... She heard a snarl, "What are you doing here?" She whipped around to see a brown tabby. He had green eyes and a few wounds. "I'm sorry." Dawn said sarcastically. Before he could reply, she turned and climbed up the hole. Featherkit, Iceclan. You have changed me. I am not the same old cat I was before, who liked playing and was '''nice' to everyone! For that, I thank you. I can survive on my own. Who needs a clan with all those stupid rules about sharing prey and not to kill cats?'' She narrowed her eyes, I '''will' get revenge. Even if it kills me!'' She vowed. Chapter 4: Featherkit's POV It had been a day since Dawnkit was exiled. Featherkit wanted her to come back. She wanted to tell her she was sorry. She wanted to say that Skylight forced her to betray her sister. But she couldn't. I wish I had made a different choice... Night was falling and Featherkit wondered where her sister was. Was she okay? The question pestered her like a tick that wouldn't come off. She had to find out how Dawnkit was. She lay down and closed her eyes, falling asleep. "Featherkit." A grey cat meowed. "Who are you?" Featherkit asked. "I am Splashtail, former deputy of Iceclan." Splashtail replied. "I have a prophecy for you." "Me?" Featherkit said, "Why me?" "You'll find out." Splashtail said quietly, "The dawn grows dark, but only the feather can cure the bitterness in it's heart. If the feather fails, the ice will melt to nothing." "What does that mean?" Featherkit squeaked. "It will become clear in time." The former deputy was fading away. "Wait don't go!" Featherkit yowled. Soon, she was left in darkness. Featherkit woke up, What could that prophecy mean? "The dawn grows dark, but only the feather can cure the bitterness in it's heart. If the feather fails, the ice will melt to nothing." She recited out loud. It would become clearer in time... She would have to wait. Chapter 5: I Wish You Would Die {1 Moon Later} One moon had passed. Dawn found a home under a fallen log. Dawn could see the mountains where Iceclan lived. She grinned, she would hurt Featherkit. That would be revenge! She padded to Iceclan's camp. Once she got there, she hid behind the nursery, made of brambles and moss. Her green eyes scanned the camp for Featherkit. She saw her beside a little rock and meowed. Just as planned, Featherkit padded towards the nursery and behind it. When she got behind it, Dawn pounced on her and pinned her down. Featherkit tried to attack but she couldn't. Dawn whispered, "This is revenge." She scratched Featherkit's ear and made a long wound from her ear to tail. Featherkit whimpered and Dawn laughed, "You scared? Good." She padded off. I wish you would die, but I guess this is enough.